the_budsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
El miembros
2017-2018 Nae 24 Era 01 - large: 'former owner of the server, and one of the most important members of the group as a whole, as he has easily spawned the most inside jokes out of anyone else. these jokes could range anywhere from his obsession with hentai, ''typeracer, flee the facility, phantom forces, and many, many other things. ''02'' - parent: wow. this guy's a fat one! literally! his most notable qualities include being a music and movie nerd and living with his extremely obnoxious brother '''Emilio, who went on to become a legend among the group. the banter between the two of them is incredible! 03 -'' nstar: much like jawsh, nstar is also known for creating various different songs in FL Studio, his most notable work being his tribute song to Andy. additionally, he is known for having a major obsession with noodle, and being the leading hispanic representative in the group. nice. ''04 -'' '''jawsh: '''the guy who loves everyone for existing, according to his catchphrase. '''jawsh has gone on to create electronic music using FL Studio, and he's gained a pretty decent following on soundcloud ''from creating these songs. good for him! '05 -'' preston: '''the local TBS redneck, primarily known for being a veteran of the community as a whole, one of the oldest people in the server, and actually having his own family! he certainly has more of a life than anyone else in the group, but of course, this accomplishment can only be made at the expense of his activity. '06 - ''roasted: '''a filthy canadian known for his obsession with guns, world war 2, and guns portrayed as anime girls. much like 'large, he's relatively interested in phantom forces, but not even close to the same level. he is also suspected to have something going on with '''velvet... ''07 -'' rocket: 'the current big man in charge (that's a fancy way of saying "owner") who also happens to suck at ''fortnite! (at least, that's what we would like to believe.) ''08 - crafter: 'primarily known for having an obsessive relationship with ''Brawlhalla, '''crafter '''was one of the main men to join the group during its creation, and although he ended up leaving for a long time due to his need to focus on school, he would later come back and become one of the big boys again. ''09 - shayne: '''he loves marie, he loves trolling libtards, and may or may not be '''Todd Howard '''in disguise. i mean, he ''does ''spend an awful lot of time talking about how great the latest bethesda games are... 'Awakening Era' '11 - ''pat: '''yup, he exists. sometimes. '12 - ''luigi: '''your friendly neighborhood brazilian who is impossible to hate. you just can't. he loves spinning around, his cats, and hanging out with us! probably. '14 - ''rolls: '''previously a very active member in the group, who ended up becoming one of the least active members after being caught up in a whole bunch of school work. he eventually made a comeback, though, detailing some of the interesting things he went through during his inactivity. '15 - ''bruno: '''he's the semi-active fella who loves shantae, playing fortnite on his xbox, and a whole lotta other things that we can't be bothered to mention. sorry! '16 - ''milo: '''he's a savage, a hispanic YTPMVer, and can do a really good troll face, apparently? he tends to be most active during late nights, posting a variety of "interesting" images in the chat that often result in him getting yelled at. '17 - ''nic: '''yet another old friend who doesn't talk very much, but when he does, it's a pretty chill time. he doesn't like calls with too many people in them, and...that's about it? 'Post-Awakening Era' '18 - ''kahgo:' the local asian boy who has convinced himself and everyone around him that he is actually black. he has a great interest in YTPMVs, and writes for the wiki you're reading right now. who would have guessed? 20 - austin: '''yet another long-time friend among the group who unfortunately talks very rarely. he'll occasionally show up to post a funny image, and if all of the planets in the solar system are perfectly aligned during a blue moon on friday the 13th, he might actually show up in a call for a little while. '21 - ''pyraax: '''the one and only representative for ''Hungary ''in TBS. i bet he's really hungry! haha. end my life, and end his. '24 - ''kahlil: '''his account has been abandoned, apparently, so...no description for him? just kidding, he's back now. remember that time he put nudes in the general chat? that was a funny moment. '25 - ''will:' yet another long-time friend to many members of the group, but unlike other long-time friends, will is actually really active! he's another core part of Deez Records, he can do a perfect troll face, and, uh...hm. you can't really put him into words, honestly. he's too good for that. ''26 - ''gavin: '''the bridge between the roblox youtube 12 year olds and TBS ''27/18E - john: '''literally just '''kahgos alt account at this point. only used whenever he happens to be at '''johns house. '''Crisis Era 28 ''- ''kate: '''the original girl gamer, who has kinda disappeared. mildly infamous for her love of twenty one pilots, and that's about it. ''29 - rika: '''the second busiest music nerd of TBS next to '''parent', the busiest music creator ''of TBS, the world famous youtuber, and probably some other things that really don't matter in the long run. Bro, Have You Listened To elseq 1-5? Wait why are you guys leaving '30 -''' midnight: '''he do art, he play super smah borther, and he probably solid snake in disguise ''31 - odie: '''a roblox forumer, most known for his appearances on '''All Things Roblox', or ATR for short. he was also a big roblox event junkie, and will always be known for roblox. roblox roblox roblox. he was also a forumer on roblox. i'm sorry this joke is getting out of ha 32 - dylan: '''he is a cheezit, and you can put shhhhh- (i can't say that) in him. may or may not be the host of ''Grover's Fun Show, and may or may not have Dr. Disrespect '''as an alter ego. what a legend. something something cinnamon challenge, you get the idea. he has too many jokes about him to count. ''Post-Crisis Era 33 - vxlks: '''vxlks is another funny irish guy and another individual who originally came from rika's server. he's so addicted to robeats that he once used two keyboards to play a certain map. '34 - ''hyuano:' a criminal wanted for kidnapping, trespassing and jaywalking. after failing at trying to fly an attack helicopter, he crashed into a big ass building and was randomly teleported to TBS. ''35 - ''kionne: '''he is a funny guy known for befriending Andy (albeit for only a short time) and is probably known as one of the only people to get in s tier in such little time. he also has a really sexy ass voice. ''36 - sunny: '''new member of tbs 2018. after a reunion with tboy and hyuano, he got invited to tbs 3. he is somewhat inactive and only gets on when he gets the chance due to him committing tax fraud and selling children on the black market. '37 - ''windoze: '''a really smelly member of TBS who also immigrated from rika's server. he's a robeats mapper who barely even likes the game anymore due to spotco's tyrannical leadership. now's he's here somehow. '''38 - ''fran: '''another member of TBS spring 2018. he somehow got the invite from rocket in april and was immediately liked by some peeps once he joined the server. as of now he posts funny videos in general. 39 - macky: '''as the second reincarnation of gandhi, macky makes really gay edits. like the other rika immigrants, he got the invite but now all he does is look up instagram edits. 'The Epilogue Era' '40 - ''wemmy: '''wemmy is the third god slayer of may 2018 and also a member to join max on the same day. once a former member of the rtc, he has now entered the realm of tbs.. around the time thanos took over the server. '41 - ''cuzi: '''le man, cuzicun himself. from being a very epic dragon ball z fan, he gained the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. now he is completely capable of taking down gods like tboy, the Burger King, and Thanos.' ''' 43 - gonzo:' ''44 - ''tony: 2019 '''''The End As We Most Likely Know It Era 46 - matt:' 47 - ''kev: ' ''//retired// ''LEFT' ''charles: the roblox gamer himself, charles hasn't said anything for 4 months. he used to join every once in a while and gave us some pretty funny calls when he did. ''BANISHED'' 'ekosi: '''a man previously known for being stinky, ekosi is a high tier that loves baby t-pain and brotherman bill (and toad screaming at daycore pitches) '[LEFT] ''maisuro: '''a friend of emilio and roasted, came along expecting innocence but watched us as we murdered a baby pig over a fire ''['BANISHED]'' max: 'he's the most famous animator man in TBS currently at the moment. his activity status in tbs is currently unknown but hopefully he'll be active somehow i guess. '[LEFT] ''meo: '''an old member/admin of ours that disappeared and then reappeared - he lives inside of a cardboard box and is also best friends with deez_gaming2 ''['BANISHED]'' vinnyvans: megas' friend and co-host of megas' podcast, Idiots Near a Mic. he's one of the most inactive members of TBS and only has a few messages recorded in the text channels. not much else is known about him other than the previous information mentioned above. LEFT'' zarknull:' epic roblox gamer and friend of tboy and others. after given the invite link, he rarely goes on the server due to him being busy with other things. 'LEFT ''kasodus:' the australian madman himself. previously known for ending careers on a regular basis, he now spends most of his time working on his hit new game Kasodus City, making game trailers, and various other more productive things. good for him. ''LEFT ''nuc: '''a member of Etika's JOYCONBOYZ and roblox player who likes danganronpa and persona 5. when he is not playing roblox or any of his other favorite video games, he's creating Evisceration videos and slowly destroying every corrupt member of the JOYCONBOYZ. ''LEFT megas: '''generally perceived as being the dumbest person in the group, traditionally being called a "brainlet" every time he does something even slightly idiotic. he's got a massive steam game collection, and whether that's a good or bad thing is completely up to you. 'LEFT ''valletta: '''the other long-time friend who never talks in the chat. what more is there to say? 'BANISHED ''watden:' stop ''BANISHED ''vaokao: '''back in the day, he would hang out in skype calls with kahgo's friends and was commonly referred to by tboy as "the guy with a cool voice." he eventually became incredibly inactive, but his legacy lives on in...somebody's heart, probably. ''LEFT adam: '''total dumbass and sub-par artist who frequently often goes on TBS. somehow has one of Le Highest IQs yet still somehow rivals Megas in terms of being a brainlet. used to be known as dextromer, he now makes Really Underappreciated Art and is mostly active within the server. 'LEFT ''hugo: '''his defining traits include: living in ireland! that's it! just kidding. hugo tends to be a bit more on the quiet side, but given the opportunity, he's always got a nice little goof prepared for the moment. additionally, he seems to really enjoy stick figures! how nice. 'LEFT ''proxidist': 23rd member of TBS, funny british man who kinda disappeared after a while. we miss you, buddy. LEFT ''tboy: '''19th member of TBS, and the current main operator of ''Deez Records, creator of Race Rage, scripter of Normal Minigames, and a whole lot of other things! probably. while he was previously disliked by a few members of the group before actually being let in, he quickly went on to become an admin and a core member of the group. it really do be like that sometimes. ''LEFT kevin/nouhs: '''10th member of TBS, the filthy estonian of the group, infamous for his country's dangerously low age of consent, his love for shadman, and various other things relating to pedophilia. ''LEFT velvet: '''22nd member of TBS,' one of only two active girl gamers in tbs! previously not being very active at all, she suddenly made a comeback and quickly became one of the more notable members, mostly from her breaking '''dylan's heart several times and moving on to tboy instead. how dare she. LEFT jackie: ''45th member of TBS ''LEFT chris: '''13th member of TBS, literally the worst person in the entire group. this absolute degenerate is not only unironically attracted to a bee girl, but has engaged in multiple fist fights with '''velvet. absolutely uncalled for. ''LEFT ''eclose: 42nd member Category:Members